Surrounded by white
by Aki Fan
Summary: Aki finds herself in a highly guarded prison exclusive to only the most ruthless criminals. Where there's no hope to be found but when a group of teens around her age gets sent there as well she may at last find her glimmer of hope in the shooting star of satellite.
1. Chapter 1

Aki finds herself in a highly guarded prison exclusive to only the most ruthless criminals. Where there's no hope to be found but when a group of teens around her age gets sent there as well she may at last find her glimmer of hope in the shooting star of satellite.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

Slight AU takes place during Team Satisfaction era. Faithshipping. If you think the idea is good ill update it.

XXX

Team Satisfaction a small gang consisting of only four young men is considered to be the most powerful force in Satellite, second to only the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Some would even argue Team Satisfaction is even scarier than the Securities. They would be too if they didn't have a soft side for the citizens in Satellite.

However they aren't unstoppable. Shortly after conquering most of Satellite the Security Maintenance Bureau kept an eye on them. Finding every little reason to arrest them even something as silly as loitering the street corners. In fact a curfew law was enacted in hope of catching the young teens.

They've been arrested so many times that none of them even care anymore. They were never marked; the Detention Center just didn't have time to. They would just break out before the weekly schedule of marking the criminals even started.

The lives of Team Satisfaction weren't always about gun blazing and tearing down every gang that opposes them. Each individual member has lives of their own. Working their hardest to make it through the day although not all members are dedicated survivors… Jack is a lady's man he prefers to hang out in the more wild side of town. Crow on his off schedule takes cares of orphans. Kiryu find himself in random street brawls for quick cash. And lastly Yusei works as a mechanic for random patrons.

Crow stood around a local orphanage helping out all the kids that surrounded him. They all smiled and laughed; a rare sight in the Satellite and Crow was happy to be the reason behind the kids' happiness.

"One at a time." He laughed as he passed around his Black Feather Dragon card, the kids absolutely loved it. It wasn't everyday they get to see Duel Monster cards let alone one of the best ones out there.

Eventually the kids dispersed and filed back into the orphanage after sunset. Crow sighed contently. It had been a carefree day, he spent most of his free time with the orphans and he dreaded going back to Kiryu. Their brash leader would surely find some random unnecessary mission for him to do.

He strolled freely through the streets making funny faces at the Security patrols he passed by. He loved taunting them; they couldn't do anything to him since he wasn't doing anything illegal.

"You can stop right there brat." came a gruff and angry voice. Crow knew who that was, Ushio the man who swore vengeance upon Team Satisfaction ever since they openly humiliated him in front of his superior Mikage. The said man hate them with a passion ever since but make no mistake the teens hate him just as much. Ever since Ushio made it a mission to personally target them they failed on conquering the rest of Satellite. Needless to say they were quite infuriated with the Security officer.

"What brings you here Ushio." Crow replied with cheeky grin. The orange haired teen knew how much his sarcastic attitude pissed off the officer and he wasn't shy about showing it.

"You clown I have evidence of you staying two hours past curfew. You got some balls running around MY streets at ten PM." The bulky man growled angrily lifting Crow up by the collar.

"Woah relax, I don't remember doing anything of that sort. I was snoozing at that time." Crow laughed; for once the Satellite teen wasn't lying.

"You think I'll believe that? I'll drag your ass to court if I have to but for now you're under custody." Ushio laughed maniacally as he dragged the boy away.

Crow sighed, this wasn't the first time Ushio found a bullshit reason to arrest him. He would claim he did something and take him to the Detention Center just to release him a day later due to lack of evidence. But tomorrow would be the end of the week, the week where they mark criminals. The last time Ushio pulled this stunt he received an M mark and now he'll get another once again for no reason at all. At least it wasn't Jack if he were to ever get marked they wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Crow got arrested again?" Yusei coughed as he tightened a screw on some old engine part.

"Well what do you expect? It's Crow, his dumbass always gets arrested." The tall blonde man replied.

Yusei shook his head as he adjusted the screw. Crow always find a way to get himself in trouble and never learning his lesson. "What are we going to do about him?"

"Same old same old." a silver man walked in with a smirk.

"Breaking him out tonight?" the black haired teen sighed.

"It's either that or he's getting another Mark, the carrot top has enough already."

"We aren't exactly on good terms with the Security Bureau, if we get caught we'll be lucky to get an execution, you know how little they value us Satellites here."

Kiryu shook his head with a sigh. "Don't tell me you're backing out Jack. He's our friend."

The tall blonde wore a scowl on his face upon hearing his friend's words. "I for one like my moneymaker unscathed. Crow shouldn't have been running off alone anyway."

"But sadly I can't abandon you guys; we wouldn't be brothers if I did. So when are we moving out." Jack mumbled reluctantly. Yusei gave one of his rare smiles, even though Jack seems tough he always have a soft side for his friends.

"One hour after midnight, remember to wear the usual attire." Both Jack and Yusei nodded as their leader walked out.

Jack kept fidgeting around in anticipation of the jailbreak. Even though he is no amateur in the business he still don't like the idea of putting his entire life on the line just to break a guy out who will end up in the Detention Center again the next day. By no means was he a coward he just had a lot more to put on the line than any of these other people.

He aspired to be king one day. And no king would be ever put in jail ever, let alone be marked like a criminal.

Yusei being the observant and a caring person so it was only natural he noticed Jack's uneasiness. Something he quickly caught on to anyway, since Jack Atlas is never nervous about anything. "Jack what's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I know those bastards are trying to arrest us with any reasons they could get but Crow shouldn't be kept for than a day for breaking the curfew law. They claimed themselves that the penalty would only be a trip to the Center overnight."

"You know they hate us they're probably trying to spite us through Crow."

"Just seems fishy to me."

Yusei pondered the possibilities that the Security would actually construct a trap to capture them. He knows how long they've been trying to arrest them but they would always break out. This isn't any different. If they haven't schemed on them before they wouldn't start scheming now.

The door to their hideout slammed open as Kiryu strolled in with an arrogant smirk. "Ready guys?"

They both nodded as the teens grabbed their black attire from a storage box. It wasn't anything professional bank robbers would rely on but to the Satellite teens it's more than good enough. They wouldn't really need it anyway.

They dashed their way through the streets avoiding the patrols. It's even more painful to jailbreak now than before no thanks to the curfew law. Probably another low handed tactic the Security planned to use on Team Satisfaction.

"Alright what's the plan?" Jack frowned when they finally reached the Detention Center.

"The usual, unless Yusei got something new up his sleeve?" Kiryu smirked at the black haired teen. Yusei inwardly sighed; leave it to Kiryu to form a jailbreak party with no prior planning.

"I'll scout." Yusei replied stoically. They nodded before hiding behind a bush awaiting Yusei's return. Yusei carefully circled the building making sure to not make a single noise. To his surprise most of the guards that stood in unnecessary locations were not present today. In fact the only two men that were actually on active duty were the ones that stood guard on the main entrance. No patrols no nothing. Should he be glad or be suspicious?

Yusei hastily returned to his fellow teammates reporting everything he saw. Kiryu gave a wide smirk while Jack's frown deepened.

"I say it's a trap and we get the hell out of here." The blonde grunted defiantly.

"Are you kidding? This is perfect! They are snoozing on the job it's the perfect opportunity to break Crow out. Plus don't forget there's a huge dueling tournament up in the city, they are probably sneaking off to watch." Kiryu smirked victoriously.

"I think Jack's right, this doesn't feel right." Yusei replied with a slight frown.

"C'mon Yusei when have I ever been a bad leader?"

Jack rolled his eyes "actually—"

Kiryu ignored Jack's snide comment and continued his speech "we're gonna knock out the camera from the back exit and then sneak in."

"Do we even know what section Crow's being held in?" Jack sighed in annoyance.

"Who cares it'll actually be good if we get caught, whether those dimwitted securities want a duel _or_ a fistfight." Kiryu still kept his confident smirk.

Yusei sighed he didn't want to take sides even if he felt bad about this whole operation. But he decided to get it over with, after all no one can stop Team Satisfaction not even the Security Bureau… right?

"I think we should go in from the front you know even if it was a trap they wouldn't have expected it." Jack whispered as the trio ran from bush to bush avoiding all the obvious camera spots.

Kiryu let out a low laugh. "Jack the time for planning is over stop worrying your blonde little head." Kiryu nodded his head forward, motioning Yusei take out the cameras. After Yusei finished cutting off the wires to both cameras the other two members of Team Satisfaction joined him.

Yusei lock picked the door easily, the three of them moving like shadows. What's even more surprising was that there were no patrols inside either. In fact the entire Detention Center was quiet, too quiet even for the night. The lack of sound and movement made it seemed as though the Security expected them. But no time for complaints, now that they're inside their only form of communication was through hand gestures.

It didn't take long for them to find Crow, he was located in a huge cell, once again unguarded… Crow was sitting up nervously turning his head around anxiously as if he was looking for someone or something. He wasn't sleeping, the lazy Crow not sleeping. That was a pleasant surprise to the teens.

"Crow." Kiryu whispered excitedly. Crow's head immediately perked up, fear overwhelming his features.

"Guys get out of here quick!" he whispered back.

"Too late." A gruff voice came out mockingly. The voice they all hated the most, Ushio's voice. As if on cue all the lights turned on and the alarm went off. Guards filling out of every corner along even the prisoners marched out. Which they ended up realizing were just securities in disguise.

"Took you guys long enough." Ushio smirked triumphantly as he towered over the three teens.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Kiryu seethed.

"It's a trap you dumbasses. I knew you hooligans couldn't help but break out your little buddy so I purposely set up heavy reinforcements waiting for you!" Ushio gave a hoarse laughter.

"Now with evidence I can have all of you thrown in the Detention Center, let's see how does twenty sound? Maybe thirty? No? Fifty then?" he laughed again.

"I'll be damned if you ever get me alive!" Kiryu shouted angrily before tackling Ushio to the ground. Despite the size difference the teen was able to outwrestle the bulky officer. The rest of the security came to Ushio's aid. Yusei and Jack tried their best to help their friend but to no avail. The number difference was just too great.

Crow gritted his teeth angrily at the sight of his friends fighting for his life. It was his fault for getting arrested and now it was his fault that they got caught red handed. And to add insult to injury he couldn't do a thing to help them.

"Arrrggg!" a man's voice pierced the entire room; his pained scream was so loud everyone literally stopped fighting.

"Kiryu!" Yusei screamed in disbelief his voice was first to break the silence. Kiryu looked back at Yusei his eyes full of fear and regret. His eyes literally spelled "what do I do now?"

Jack's jaw hanged open at the sight, Crow's eyes widened as well. Of all the things the teens went through they haven't seen a sight quite like this.

Kiryu released his grip on the knife that was now embedded on one of the officer's abdomen, letting his body slowly slump to the floor. He already lost consciousness, his blood seeped everywhere, painting the white tiled floors crimson red.

Ushio couldn't believe what he saw either, his shocked features flashed into utter anger. Anger the teens never seen before, not even when they embarrassed him in front of Mikage. "You little shits are gonna get it now!" Ushio seethed.

The guards held up their guns forcing all three of the teens up against the walls. But the guns weren't even needed. None of them put up a fight all three of them stared blankly as their hands were cuffed.

They were being dragged somewhere they didn't know where but they were moved into a truck. Crow were moved with them, under the account that he was conspiring with Team Satisfaction.

Yusei's face grimaced at the covered face of the officer that was shuffled into an ambulance. If he learned anything from the Satellite it was that a covered face equates to death. And murder committed by a Satellite could only lead to execution. He didn't know if Kiryu would be the only one executed or all of them would but either way he felt extreme unease as the truck moved.

All four teens looked glum none of them dare speak. Whether it was out of guilt or fear they didn't know but they all just felt that it was unwise to talk about it. Jack on the other hand never felt as scared as he did right now.

Before they were sent off on the truck the blonde man saw Ushio arguing with Godwin. The worm that leads Neo Domino City, he flew over on a helicopter soon after the murder scene. He was absolutely sure they were all going to die. And it's all because of that damn Kiryu.

The guards blindfolded them inside the truck before leading them elsewhere. All four of them were then placed into another containment cell before the blindfolds were taken off. The opened their eyes groggily surrounded by another dark environment, enclosed with no windows just like before. They felt that they were being rocked back and forth.

It didn't take long for the boys to realize they were being shipped off somewhere. But where? They didn't know and they didn't want to know either.


	2. Chapter 2

Aki Izayoi is a first year student attending Duel Academia. Even though having a perfect figure that other women could only dream of having and a face that could drive boys crazy she still had no friends and no one to talk to. She was a loner.

At first glance she seems to be an average teenage girl that's just shy around everyone but upon looking deeper there were a lot more wrong with the girl. She was one of those outcasts that distanced herself from everyone. Not that she preferred to be alone it's just that no one likes her. They either hate her or were just scared of her.

"Hey witch!" a boy teased followed by numerous laughter from behind. The magenta haired girl continued walking ignoring his comment. She closed her eyes hoping that she could block out the repeated insults fired at her over and over again.

"So who did you injure this time witch?" that boy continued teasing standing himself right in front of her blocking her path.

"Leave me alone…" Aki muttered as she tried to pass but the boy stood firm.

A group of kids surrounded the boy and Aki, cheering him on to provoke her. "Come on don't be a chicken, slap the witch!" they chanted.

The boy laughed as he complied striking her left cheek. Aki flinched at the stinging sensation.

"You going to use your powers now witch?" he laughed.

Aki's eyes started tearing up even though she was used to this abuse it still hurt her to know she was so hated. The boy backhanded her to the floor and laughed again. Aki felt fear consume her when her group of classmates encircled her and started kicking her. She balled up hiding her face as she suffered the relentless assault of her fellow classmates. She refused to fight back; they would only hate her more if she did. She silently sobbed from both the physical and psychological abuse.

It wasn't anything new, just another day at Duel Academia… no just another day of her life, yes she experienced this daily it would be a shocker to not be mocked and beaten down. This kind of abuse was a normal routine for her. But still she cried. She found crying able to help her ease up the pain a bit. But it still hurt, it always hurt. Not the physical pain, no she can deal with that, but the pain of knowing that everyone hated and despised you, that's what hurt the most.

"Stop!" a voice of a young boy screamed. Aki looked back to see what appeared to be a junior high boy running excitedly towards her. He helped her up as he assumed a fighting stance. All the senior high students laughed at the pipsqueak that stood before them.

"…why are you helping me?" she asked in disbelief, wiping away her tears she looked at the brunette boy skeptically. No one would ever help her out without some hidden agenda. The boy seems too young to want what all the previous guys _wanted. _

"I love your dueling Aki-sama! Your powers are an inspiration to me!"

"…I inspire you?" she replied with a dumbfounded face. That's a first; no one ever said they look up to her before.

"Yo Tobi get outta here you little runt before we beat you up too!" the group of teens laughed.

"No way, she's like the bestest duelist I know!"

"Punk she's a witch she's gonna kill you."

"No she won't!"

"Duel her then!" the group of teens started laughing and cheering Tobi on. Chanting "Duel!" repeatedly.

"No way." Aki replied, she knew what happened to everyone she dueled, they all end up in the hospital. At least if she keeps her temper in check outside of dueling she wouldn't harm anyone. But in a duel regardless of her self control she always ended up injuring someone.

"Witch if you duel him we will leave you alone even if the dumb kid dies." One of the guys laughed.

"Aki-sama please duel me, I want to learn how to be great just like you!" Tobi smiled brilliantly.

Aki once again looked at him with a dumbfounded face. He knows she has powers and yet he wants her to duel him. Was this kid crazy or… just crazy? Either way she couldn't accept this, she can't harm the one person that actually… looked up to her.

"Yo witch stop being scared and duel him! Or we'll beat both of you to a bloody pulp!"

"Aki-sama it doesn't matter if you use your powers on me, I just want to see it! It's awesome!"

She sighed, this kid is crazy. But she got no other choice; if she doesn't duel she'll end up on the ground… maybe even dead… "Fine."

The crowd cheered when she reluctantly accepted. Everything was fine at first; Tobi took some damage and got knocked down several times. Even when his knees scrapped horribly and his arm bled profusely, he refused to give up. The brutal beating he took seemed to only encourage him, her viewers were also excited. With each assault they would continue edging on Aki telling her to not show any mercy.

"Witches don't show mercy! Summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

Aki bit her lip in frustration; she dare not used the Black Rose Dragon. Every time she did… her opponent ends up in the hospital bed for weeks.

"Stop stalling already!"

"Aki-sama please summon your ace monster Black Rose Dragon! I want to experience its powers for myself!"

"A-are you sure I mean…"

"I'm aware of the danger and I'm fully prepared for it!" Tobi smiled excitedly as he braced himself for the upcoming attack. Well he seemed confident enough. He looked okay so far… maybe he could take this…

"Fine…" Aki said under her breath before summoning Black Rose Dragon. The black vines of her beast swung wildly, collapsing everything that surrounded them. It weakened the entire Duel Academia structure.

"AHH get out of here before that damn witch kills us!" a boy screamed as he ran off frantically. The entire crowd screamed and dispersed as they saw the giant red dragon arising behind Aki. Giant debris fell from the broken ceiling.

The next thing that happened changed Aki's life forever.

"Senator I'm so glad you could come in today."

"Yes well when it comes to my daughter's future I really have no other choice." Hideo took the seat offered to him nervously. His daughter had gotten into trouble _again_. After sending her off to Duel Academia he thought it wouldn't be an issue anymore but apparently her powers are even more out of control than he ever thought possible.

"So tell me… what has my daughter done now that you say would _impact her future_?"

The chancellor sucked in a deep breath before answering the senator's concerns "One of our students has gotten into an unfortunate accident while dueling Aki…"

Hideo sighed he knew it had something to do with her powers. They paid well over a million for damages and court cases already; he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. But the senator would be glad to pay any amount for her daughter, he didn't know how to show it but he actually did love her.

"How much do they want for compensation?" he sighed as he grabbed his checkbook out.

"It's not the money, the person she dueled is… dead. They want Justice Mr. Izayoi."

Hideo's eyes widened in sheer shock, immediately standing up he couldn't believe what he heard. He knew his daughter was dangerous but there's no way she could have… no he refused to believe it.

"There must be a mistake!"

The chancellor gave a sympathetic look of pity. "I'm sorry to say but…"

"Please… Aki didn't mean to she didn't…" Hideo slumped back on his chair, wiping the sweat that now layered on his forehead.

"I know very well of your daughters inability to control her powers, I truly sympathize with that but alas it's not my decision, it's the family of Tobi Lola."

"Please let me speak to them!" the senator stressed.

"They say they will speak to you in court, they are adamant with their lawsuit."

"Please you have to tell me is there anything I can do..?"

"I doubt she will be… you know put on the death penalty if you explain how your daughter can't control her powers. She may be placed in a mental institute…" the bald man sighed sadly.

"No no that can't be, she's not crazy!"

"Senator, your daughter's a good girl, she always scores the highest grades, she placed top of almost all her classes, she means well and she's kindhearted even under all the immense bullying but there's nothing I can do about it. I feel just as bad as you do…"

"Feel bad? You have no idea how I'm feeling right now! I sent my daughter to your academia in hopes you can help her and now you're telling me she's being moved to some mental hospital!?" the man stood up once again pointing an accusing finger towards the chancellor.

"I'm sorr—"

"Save it." He spat before storming out the door.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Aki asked innocently as her dad stormed out the chancellor's office. Her eyes begged him to talk to her; after all it has been years since she actually saw her dad in person.

Hideo looked back at her, his heart breaking when he saw her daughter's eyes so full of hurt… and so scared at the same time. He knew she was hurting because of him and his rejection, scared at how he would react to her as well. He tried to comfort her, convince her he wasn't angry he really did try, but he just didn't know how. He placed his hands on both her shoulders looking down to her feet.

"Aki we have to talk…" he mumbled sadly.

Her eyes widened upon hearing the news of Tobi's death. "…But that can't be right… h-he spoke to me under the rubble… the doctor even s-said th—"

She sniveled trying her best to hold back her tears. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in… she actually killed someone… her cursed powers, the one person that showed her an ounce of kindness died to her hands… she hated herself, she always did but right now she hated herself more than ever. _"I am a witch…"_

she would give up her life to get that little boy's life back… if only fate would be that kind to allow such a trade-off. Then again even if fate did allow it, it wouldn't want a soul as black and evil as hers would it?

"He died Aki. That's all there is to it." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead as if it could ease up the stress he was feeling. What would the press say? What would the public say? The senator's daughter is a murderer; his career is as good as gone.

"…What now daddy?" she asked meekly, she needed support, help, anything. She only hoped her father would help her and not push her away like he did when she was a child.

"I will hide this from the public, request a private trial. I'll hire the best lawyer… that's all I can do for you…"

That's all? No words of comfort? No support at all. Nothing a father would say to his daughter during her time of need? But who was she to judge? Her father had every right to hate her. Who could blame him too? She hated herself as well.

Aki remained silent throughout the whole trial, she didn't speak but rather her lawyer did all the talking. Hideo and Setsuko the parents of Aki sat nervously as the judge came to his verdict. The robed man was about to speak but before he could, a gray haired man walked into the room. Arms folded behind his back he glanced at Aki before quickly switching his gaze back to the judge.

"Mr. Godwin…" The judge acknowledged.

The man nodded his head before walking up to the judge and whispered something in his ear. Aki looked up nervously when the judge face went from grim to disbelief.

"But that's only for—"

"I'm making an exception here."

"Very well…" the judge nodded before speaking again. "Aki Izayoi you are sentenced to the Detention Center for three years."

"Three years!?" Hideo stood up excitedly, he couldn't believe his ears, his daughter not only dodged the death sentence but she also managed to escape from a mental facility?

The judge cleared his throat giving the senator a stern look. Hideo sat back down not letting the judge's somber attitude bother him. The judge then banged his gavel before the security walked off with Aki.

"Mr. Godwin I thank you—" Hideo walked up to the man excitedly.

"Of course it's the least I could do for you senator." The gray haired man smiled warmly but quickly straightened his face into a stern look. "When you said your daughter first revealed her powers a strange red glow appeared on her arm?"

"Yes it left a scar on her arm too, a mark that resembles a claw of sort." Hideo replied sadly.

"Interesting. We will look into that, rests assure after her sentence is served she will return to you free from her curse." Godwin smiled once again as he patted the senator's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Both Setsuko and Hideo felt extreme relieve over such a soft sentence. But Aki only felt more scared. For the most part it was because she has never been in the Detention Center before but there was more. She felt something else was wrong. It seemed to her she got off almost too easy. Perhaps it was the connection her dad has as the senator… But still her father didn't sound confident about her supposed grim future… So what was it?

Her suspicion only grew when another set of guards walked up. They were dressed differently, nothing like the security uniform she was used to seeing. These new officers' attire seemed to be reserved for Special Forces, after some talking the security handed her over to her new escorts. They moved her to a heavily armored truck and blindfolded her, not that it was needed the truck was too dark inside for her to see anything anyway. She gulped down nervously. Something tells her she won't be seeing her family ever again.

"Alright get off." Was the first thing she ever heard coming from her escorts. Her blindfold was removed fortunately it was already night time so her eyes weren't suddenly blinded by the sun. They walked her past a giant fence as tall as a skyscraper.

Behind the giant fence stood a large white mansion, but the size of it could be comparable to a castle. The building was pure white and windowless. Even at night it almost seemed as though it glowed. Aki couldn't help but shiver at the sight of it.

She noticed they were on a small island trapped in the middle of the sea, with the building almost taking up the entire the vicinity. There were no visible islands nearby indicating they were pretty far away from Neo Domino City.

The men dropped her off to another batch of officers before leaving. She glanced around and found the entire place to be quite disturbing. The halls, ceiling and floor were all in white tiles. There were no windows from what she could tell. There were also no cells either. She quickly concluded that this was no ordinary prison.

The check-in officer cocked an eyebrow at Aki. "You look like a school girl, what crimes did you commit to get in here? Or are you one of those crazy types?"

"I'm not crazy…" she mumbled bitterly, she didn't want to tell him that she was here for murder since she never intended death for the boy. It's not murder if it wasn't intentional right?

"Not talkative huh?" the officer mused. He paused for a bit waiting for a response, waiting for anything. But the small girl kept her head down not uttering a sound.

"You're pretty cute looking you legal yet?" he said jokingly trying to ease the tension. Girls around her age love compliments. He thought it would help her relax a bit.

"W-what?" Aki stammered in embarrassment, she couldn't believe how unprofessional this officer was.

"Just kidding, but seriously watch your back, this is the most dangerous prison in the world for world class criminals. Don't get raped." His voice sounded almost sarcastic but something tells her this guy isn't joking around.

"Why am I here if this place is s-such a dangerous place?"

"You're in a supermax prison, shouldn't you know why you're here?" the guard rolled his eyes at Aki's naivety.

"…I do but it was an accident and the judge sai—"

"Yeah don't believe them, when you get sent here the judge wouldn't be honest about it. As far as everyone else is concerned you're just in a regular prison. Every other evidence besides your physical body points to you somewhere else. Definitely not here, to the outside world this place is a myth."

Aki inhaled deeply as she heard the officer's words. What did she do to deserve such a heavy sentence? Especially a supposed prison that the government wanted to hide from the world.

"Take it from me, there are secrets here that not even the warden here knows about." He winked and gave a low laugh.

"Here you go." The man led Aki inside a white room. It had its own bathroom and an actual living room with a bed. It wasn't anything fancy but it was actually nice for a supposed cell.

"Stay inside if you know what's good for you, there's plenty of crazy people out here. Men and women old and young." He walked away whistling as he left. The sound echoed through the hallways giving Aki shivers at how weird her new home is.

She closed her beautiful amber eyes hoping sleep would overtake her but unfortunately she could not find such peace.

White room

White walls

White clothes

If she wasn't insane now Aki was sure she will be after her three years is up. Assuming they weren't lying about the three years…


End file.
